There is Not Tomorrow
by Rina Jung1004
Summary: "aku mencintainya atau tidak semua tak akan berubah" "kau bilang kau selalu mencintaiku dan sekarang kau meninggalkanku? Kau akan menyesal Kim Jongin" "aku menikah dengan Luhan. Maafkan aku Sehun" / KaiHun/ BL/Yaoi/ EXO FF


There Is Not Tomorrow

Pairing: KaiHun (KaixSehun)

Other Cast: EXO member

Summary:

...

Leght: 1S

Semoga kalian semua suka sama FF KaiHun buatanku. Jangan lupa tinggalin review yah buat Rina.

Happy Reading ^^

.

.

.

**KaiHun Fanfict**

**.**

.

.

Sehun memandang gelisah namja didepannya. Ia berharap Jongin –namja didepannya- akan menjelaskan pada Sehun apa yang terjadi barusan.

Tapi setelah lama menunggu Jongin belum juga menjelaskan apa yang terjadi. Ia bahkan membiarkan dirinya duduk hanya mengenakkan handuk yang menutupi tubuh bagian bawahnya dan jangan lupakan wanita yang tidur dengan tenangnya diatas ranjang mereka.

"jongin-ah apa kau tidak mau menjelaskan semua ini? Kenapa wanita itu bisa ada disini terlebih diatas ranjang dengan keadaan telanjang seperti ini? Tidakkah kau ingin menjelaskan padaku?", setelah sekian lama terdiam akhirnya Sehun memilih bertanya pada namja yang saat ini tengah menghisap rokoknya dengan santai.

Wuusss

Jongin menghembuskan nafasnya tepat didepan wajah Sehun. Sehun hanya menatap tajam namja itu. Tidak berani melawan.

"untuk apa aku menjelaskan semuanya jika tanpa dijelaskan kau sudah tahu apa yang terjadi", Jongin kembali menghisap batang tembakau itu. Membiarkan asap beracun itu masuk dan keluar dari tubuhnya.

"aku memang sudah tahu tapi bisakah kau menjelaskan padaku! Aku ingin kau sendiri yang menjelaskan", ujar Sehun setengah membentak.

"baiklah. Aku bosan denganmu jadi aku membawa wanita itu pulang untuk memuaskanku. Lagipula wanita itu tidak buruk", Jongin mengatakan dengan santai dan berlalu dari meja makan meninggalkan Sehun yang harus bersusah payah menahan tangisnya. Ia merasa Jongin seakan tidak membutuhkannya lagi dan itu membuat hatinya sakit.

.

.

Ini adalah hari minggu dan seharusnya dihabisakan dengan bersenang-senang dengan orang tercinta. Tapi itu hanya akan dilakukan Sehun jika saja namja yang ia cintai tidak sedang bersenang-senang dengan wanita lainnya.

Jongin adalah seorang bisex oleh sebab itu ia bisa melakukan sex dengan wanita dan memiliki kekasih namja. Ia mengatakan jika hanya Sehun yang bisa membuat dirinya terangsang untuk melakukan sex sesama jenis dan hanya Sehun juga yang mampu membuat debaran aneh saat bersama.

Tapi itu dulu sebelum Jongin menjadi seorang CEO perusaah besar dan seakan melupakan Sehun. Ia juga lebih memiliki berhubungan dengan wanita dari pada Sehun yang adalah kekasihnya dengan alasan ia ingin menjadi normal dan itu sukses membuat hati seorang Oh Sehun bergemuruh hebat.

Sehun menatap kota seoul dari dinding kaca apartemennya. Ia tinggal bersama Jongin dikawasan elit dengan apartement yang berada dilantang 15 memudahkannya untuk melihat kota seoul.

Matanya memang menatap kota seoul namun entah bagaimana dengan pikirannya? Membiarkan pikirannya menerawang kembali kemasa lalu dimana hanya ada Jongin dan dirinya. Tanpa ada kemewahan yang berlebih, wanita yang berbeda setiap harinya, dan suara desahan erotis dari luar kamarnya.

Klek

Jongin masuk kedalam kamar tempat Sehun duduk membelakanginya. Tanpa memperdulikan namja manis itu Jongin berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

.

.

Jongin berbaring diatas ranjang yang sama dengan Sehun. Seperti sebelumnya namja tampan itu tak mempedulikan namja manis yang saat ingin masih duduk membelakanginya menatap kota seoul malam hari.

Sehun yang merasa ada beban tambahan diatas ranjang mengalihkan perhatiannya menatap namja dibelakangnya.

"jongin-ah", suara Sehun yang serak entah mengapa manarik perhatian Jongin. Menatap sekilas namja manis itu dan kembali pada smartphone digenggamannya.

"apa kau masih mencintaiku?", tanya Sehun yang membuat namja tampan yang ditatapnya balas menatap dengan ekspresi wajah yang sulit dijelaskan.

"tentu saja aku mencintaimu. Kalau tidak sudah dari dulu aku meninggalkanmu", jawaban Jongin sukses mengembangkan sebuah semyuman tipis dibibir mungil Sehun.

"bagaimana dengan hari esok? Apa kau masih mencintaiku?", lagi pertanyaan Sehun membuat Jongin bingung.

"apa maksudmu bertanya seperti itu? apa kau meragukanku? Atau jangan-jangan kau sudah tidak mencintaiku?", Jongin balas bertanya dengan nada sedikit bentakan.

Menggelengkan kepalanya, Sehun menatap Jongin tepat dimatanya yang tajam, "aku tidak akan bisa berhenti mencintaimu. Bahkan jika ini adalah hari terakhir dan tidak ada hari esok aku akan tetap mencintamu".

"cih kata-katamu seperti seorang yang akan ditinggalkan saja", cibir Jongin.

"aku hanya ingin kau tahu perasaanku. Dan aku hanya takut"

"takut? Pada apa"

"aku takut suatu hari kau akan pergi meninggalkanku dan tak akan kembali", lirih Sehun yang masih bisa didengar Jongin.

Hahh~

Jongin menghela nafasnya berat lalu menarik tangan namja manis itu membuatnya berada dalam dekapannya.

'selalu hangat'

Itulah yang terbesit dalam pikiran Jongin ketika ia memeluk namja manis itu.

"aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu karna kau adalah mutiara hitamku. Dan jika aku meninggalkanmu maka aku akan kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga"

Inilah yang membuat Sehun mencintai Jongin dan tak dapat meninggalakan namja tampan itu. Pelukannya yang hangat yang selalu menjadi penenangnya dan jangan lupakan kata-katanya yang mampu membuat jantung Sehun berdebar lebih cepat.

"jongin-ah"

"hmm"

"peluk aku"

"bukankah aku sedang memelukmu sekarang?"

"peluk aku sampai tertidur. Peluk aku malam ini", mendengar permintaan namja yang masih dicintainya itu, Jongin semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada namja manis itu.

"aku akan memelukmu selamanya", bisik Jongin tepat diteligan Sehun.

"bahkan jika tidak ada hari esok?"

"bahkan jika tidak ada hari esok", yakin Jongin.

Sehun merasa bahagia saat Jongin yang dicintainya kembali. Ia sempat bingung dengan tingkah dan prilaku namja didepannya. Disatu sisi ia sangat menyayangi Sehun namun disisi lainnya ia akan menyakiti Sehun.

"aku mencintaimu Jongin"

"aku lebih mencintaimu Sehun"

.

.

Paginya Sehun bangun dengan Jongin yang masih memeluknya erat. Sehun menatap lekat wajah namja yang sudah lama menjadi kekasihnya ini. Mungkin jika dihitung dengan tahun ini sudah menjadi 4 tahun hubungannya dengan Jongin.

Perlahan jemari lentik Sehun menyusuri wajah tampan namja yang tertidur disampingnya. Mulai dari keningnya, kelopak mata, hidungnya, pipinya, dan berakhir di belahan bibir Jongin. Dengan lembut Sehun mengelus dua belah bibir itu dan tersenyum. Tersenyum mengingat jika dialah pemilik bibir ini dan seketika senyum itu hilang saat menyadari bahwa bukan hanya ia yang pernah merasakan begaiamana rasa bibir itu.

Sehun mencoba mengingat kapan terakhir ia mencicipi bibir tebal milik kekasihnya itu. Entahlah, Sehun mungkin sudah lupa mengingat berapa lama meraka tidak pernah membagi ciuman. Mungkin saja rasa bibir yang selama ini manis menjadi sedikit pahit akibat rokok yang selalu terselip dibelaha bibir itu.

"jangan memandangku seperti itu Sehun. Aku tahu aku memang tampan dan jauhkan jarimu dari bibirku", Jongin membuka matanya dan menatap tajam mata Sehun.

Dengan segera namja manis itu menjauhkan jemarinya dari bibir Jongin. "maaf", gumamnya.

"sudahlah aku harus bersiap sekarang. Aku masih banyak yang harus dikerjakan", dan setelahnya Sehun kembali harus merasa kehilangan saat lengan yang memeluknya erat perlahan terlepas dan tak ada lagi kehangatan yang melingkupi tubuhnya.

Sehun mendudukkan dirinya, "apa harus sepagi ini? Aku bahkan tak yakin jika semua bawahanmu sudah datang"

"bagaimana mungkin mereka akan datang pagi jika pimpinan mereka saja datangnya siang? Dan jangan memasang wajah seperti itu Sehun. Itu tidak akan berhasil"

Jongin meninggalkan Sehun sendirian dikamar mewah itu dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Sehun hanya bisa tersenyum miris melihatnya. Hanya dengan semalam ia berasa bahagia tapi sekarang ia kembali harus merasa sakit.

Beranjak dari ranjang, Sehun berjalan keluar kamar menuju dapur mempersiapkan sarapan.

.

.

"jongin, apa kau ada waktu nanti malam?", tanya Sehun setengah berbisik.

Saat ini mereka tengah sarapan dengan Sehun yang menatap Jongin dan menghiraukan sarapannya.

"malam? Sepertinya aku memiliki jadwal malam ini. Aku harus bertemu dengan client-ku. Ada apa?"

"tidak. Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu kencan tapi sepertinya tidak jadi", jawabnya dengan wajah kecewa.

"mungkin lain kali saja. Aku harus pergi Sehun"

Sret

Jongin memundurkan kursinya dan berjalan meninggalkan Sehun setelah mengambil jas mahalnya dan memakainya.

"kau bahkan tak memiliki waktu untunku lagi Jongin"

.

.

Sehun terbangun siang hari saat mentari yang seharusnya menampakkan dirinya malah berlindung dibelakang awan hitam.

"berapa lama aku tertidur?", gumamnya menatap jam dinding kamar. "jam 2 siang? Lama sekali"

Sehun duduk sambil menyadarkan bahunya pada headbed, melipat kakinya sajajar dengan dadanya dan jangan lupakan tatapan mata yang tertuju pada kota seoul yang dilanda hujan deras.

"hujan... Jongin... Pelukan.."

Hanya itu kata yang keluar saat ia mengetahui diluar hujan. Sehun bukannya seorang phobia hujan, hanya saja ia memiliki trauma pada hujan.

"hujan... Jongin... Pelukan.."

Gumaman itu semakin nyaring dan tanpa sadar tubuh itu bergetar dan bulir-bulir airmata turun mengaliri pipi putih Sehun.

Brak

Sehun menatap siapa yang membuka pintu kamar dengan kasar.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Sehun berlari memeluk namja yang masih berdiri diambang pintu.

"jongin hiks~ a-aku takut hiks~ kenapa kau baru datang?"

Sehun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Jongin yang dibalas pelukan tak kalah erat Jongin.

"maaf tadi aku sibuk. Jangan menangis aku disini Sehun", Jongin mengelus punggung Sehun bermaksud menenangkan namja manis dalam pelukannya.

"aku takut hiks~ Jongin"

"jangan takut. Aku disini untukmu"

Cup

Jongin mengecup sekilas bibir tipis Sehun. Lalu mengangkat namja manis itu menuju ranjang dan membaringkannya.

"jongin jangan pergi. Temani aku", bisik Sehun lemah.

"aku disini Sehun. Tenanglah", Jongin ikut membaringkan tubuhnya disamping Sehun dan memeluk namja itu dari belakang – karna sehun membelakanginya-

"aku bersamamu disini. Tenanglah", bisik Jongin meyakinkan.

Mengecup sekilas leher namja yang dicintainya.

"jongin"

"iya Sehun"

"jangan lakukan lagi"

"apa?"

Jongin mencium lagi leher Sehun dan membiarkan wajahnya berhadapan dengan kulit leher Sehun. Hembusan nafasnya mampu membuat Sehun lebih tenang.

"jangan membawa wanita lain lagi", lirih Sehun.

Jongin terdiam. Hembusan nafasnya yang semula menyentuh kulit leher Sehun tertahan.

Sehun yang menyadari itu mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Jongin. "kenapa? Kau tidak bisa?", tersirat nada kecewa dalam kalimatnya.

Menggeleng pelan membuat helaian rambutnya menyapu kulit Sehun. "bukan tak bisa. Hanya sulit", bisiknya.

"kenapa sulit?"

"karna... Karna...", Jongin bingung harus menjawab apa.

"karna kau bosan denganku? Bukankah itu yang selalu kau katakan saat aku bertanya?", nada suara Sehun sedikit meninggi.

"bukan bosan. Hanya saja-"

"apa? Katakan padaku? Aku akan memperbaiki diri. Aku tak ingin kau pergi"

"aku tidak akan pergi. Dan yang salah bukan kau tapi aku"

"janji tidak akan meninggalkanku?"

"aku janji dan jika aku meninggalkanmu maka saat itu juga aku akan kehilangan hal paling berharga bagiku"

"akan kupegang janjimu dan trimakasih.. Jongin"

.

.

Sehun menangis tersendu menatap kertas putih gading dengan desain yang cantik.

"kau berbohong hiks~ padaku Jongin. Kau hiks~ mengingkari janjimu", isak Sehun semakin nyaring saat mengingat janji Jongin padanya.

FLASHBACK

Drrrttt Drrtttt

Sehun menatap smartphone-nya diatas meja nakas.

Jongin Chagi Calling

Ia baru saja selesai mandi dan Jongin menghubunginya.

"yeoboseyo"

"..."

"dimana?"

"..."

"aku akan datang sebentar lagi. Tunggu aku yah?!"

"..."

"ne annyeong"

Begitu sambungan telpon terputus Sehun berlari menuju lemarinya disudut kamar.

"aku harus pakai apa? Bagaimana dengan yang ini?"

Sehun memandang dirinya dicermin besar disamping lemari.

"kau cantik Sehun", pujinya sambil memperbaiki tatanan rambutnya.

"tapi kenapa Jongin tiba-tiba mengajak bertemu? Ah apa ia ingin mengajakku berkencan? Huwaa senangnya"

Dengan semangat Sehun melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan apartement-nya dengan Jongin.

.

.

Cringg

Bunyi lonceng kecil yang terpasang diatas pintu berbunyi saat Sehun membuka pintu.

"sehun disini"

Panggil seseorang yang Sehun yakin adalah Jongin. Dengan langkah riang Sehun berjalan menuju meja disudut tempat Jongin duduk.

"Jongin ada apa memanggilku?", tanya Sehun dengan wajah sumringan(?)

"ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu", suara Jongin yang serius membuat senyum Sehun sedikit luntur.

"a-apa yang ingin kau katakan?", suara Sehun bergetar ragu saat mata indahnya menatap mata tajam Jongin.

"aku akan menikah dengan Luhan"

Satu kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Jongin mampu membekukan tubuh Sehun.

Manik indahnya menatap segala hal seperti orang buta asalkan bukan pada Jongin.

"maafkan aku Sehun. Ini semua kemauan Appa-ku. Ia sengaja memintaku menikah dengan Luhan untuk menutupi perusahaanku yang sedang mengalami penurunan nilai saham dan hanya dengan mengikat kerja sama dengan perusahaan Luhan saja yang mampu menaikan kembali harga saham perusaahan jika tidak semua kerja keras kakek dan Appa akan sia-sia dan mereka meminta aku menikah dengan Luhan sebagai syarat. Maafkan aku Sehun", Jongin mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam saku blazer-nya dan menaruhnya dihadapan Sehun.

"apa ini?", tanya Sehun sambil mengambil kertas itu. "ini... Jongin aku kecewa padamu. Kau... Kau mengingkari janjimu dan kau akan menyesal"

Sehun berdiri dan meninggalkan Jongin yang hanya bisa menatap bersalah pada Sehun.

FLASHBACK ENDs

.

.

"hiks~ kau akan menyesal Jongin"

Sehun berjalan tanpa memperhatikan sekitarnya. Tubuhnya menabrak orang yang berjalan berlawanan dengannya.

"hiks~ kenapa kau meninggalkanku? Bukankah kau sudah berjanji hiks~ akan selalu bersamaku?"

Airmata itu terus mengalir menuruni pipi putih Sehun.

.

.

Mendung

Itulah yang Sehun lihat ketika menatap langit pagi ini. Awal hitam mulai berkumpul menutupi matahari dan membuat seoul menjadi lebih gelap dari seharusnya.

"apa Tuhan juga tahu perasaanku?"

Tangan Sehun menyentuh dinding yang terbuat dari kaca seakan ia bisa menggapai langit kelam.

"kau bahkan tak pernah pulang atau sekedar menghubungiku Jongin. Apa kau benar-benar meninggalkanku?"

Sehun tetap menatap langit kelam pagi hari dengan tatapan kosong.

"kau bilang kau selalu mencintaiku dan sekarang kau meninggalkanku? Kau akan menyesal Kim Jongin"

.

.

"jongin apa kau yakin akan menikah dengan Luhan Hyung?", tanya seorang namja manis yang sedang merapikan penampilan Jongin.

"kau masih mencintainya-kan Jongin?", sekarang seorang namja yang lebih tinggi dari Jongin yang bertanya.

"aku mencintainya atau tidak semua tak akan berubah Chan Hyung, Baek Hyung", Jongin hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya seakan lantai tempatnya berdiri adalah hal paling menarik.

"apa kau tidak akan menyesal?", tanya Baekhyun –namja manis- sambil menatap langsung wajah Jongin.

"aku akan meminta maaf padanya besok", yakin Jongin.

"apa kau yakin masih ada hari esok?", Chanyeol berdiri dan menghampiri Jongin.

"apa maksudmu?"-Jongin

"maksudku apa kau yakin jika besok masih bisa bertemu dengan Sehun? Bagaimana kalau ini adalah hari terakhir?", pertanyaan Baekhyun membuat Jongin mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap dengan tatapan yang susah dijelaskan.

"itu... Tentu saja aku yakin bisa bertemu dengannya besok! Jika hari ini, aku tidak bisa aku akan sibuk dengan pernikahanku"

"aku harap kau tidak akan menyesal dengan pilihanmu Jongin", Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berjalan meninggalkan ruangan Jongin.

"aku yakin dengan keputusanku", Jongin menyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

.

.

Sehun berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Berjalan lunglai menuju bathup dan menghidupkan kran airnya. "aku akan mencintaimu bahkan jika tidak ada hari esok bagiku", gumam Sehun sambil menatap pantulan dirinya dalam cermin kamar mandi.

"kau terlihat menyedihkan Oh Sehun. Seharusnya kau bahagia cintamu akan abadi bersamamu", senyum miris menghiasi wajah manis Sehun.

"apa aku masih kurang cantik? Atau Luhan Hyung yang terlalu cantik?"

Entah mengapa airmata selalu mengalir membentuk aliran sungai kecil yang semakin lama semakin deras. "hiks~ kau bajingan... Kau brengsek hiks~ tapi mengapa aku masih mencintaimu? KENAPA KAU MEMBUATKU TIDAK BISA TERLEPAS DARIMU KIM JONGIN?!"

Sehun melampiaskan amarahnya pada semua yang ada disana. Berteriak entah dengan berbagai umpatan dan tangisan yang semakin terdengar nyaring.

Sehun menghapus kasar airmatanya dengan punggung tangannya. "kau tidak boleh menangis hanya karna namja brengsek itu Sehun! Ya kau tidak boleh menangis!"

Sehun tertawa entah karna apa yang pasti sekarang yang ada dalam pikirannya hanya bagaimana cara menghilangkan sesak didadanya.

"hiks~ kenapa aku tidak bisa melupakanmu Kim Jongin? ARGGHHH"

Pranggg

.

.

"jongin, eomma harap kau akan bahagia dengan pernikahanmu sayang", eomma Jongin mengelus sayang pipi anaknya.

Appa Jongin yang berada disamping eommanya hanya menatap kedua orang yang disayanginya tersebut. "appa harap kau akan bahagia dengan Luhan. Dia akan yang baik dan kau pasti tidak akan menyesal dengan keputusan appa"

"bagaimana kalau aku menyesal dan tidak bahagia dengan keputusan appa? Bukankah appa menikahkanku dengan Luhan hanya untuk bisnis?", cibir Jongin.

"ayah jamin kau tidak akan menyesal Jongin. Luhan pasti akan membuatmu mencintainya dan melupakan namja yang selama ini tinggal bersamamu", appa Jongin mencoba menyakinkan Jongin.

Jongin tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa. Ia hanya menatap tajam appanya dan eommanya. "semoga apa yang appa dan eomma katakan benar", dan dengan itu Jongin berjalan meninggalkan appa dan eommanya. Berjalan menuju altar tempat dimana dia akan mengikat janji suci dengan Luhan.

"seandainya kau yang akan berdiri disampingku Oh Sehun", lirih Jongin.

Pernikahan Jongin dan Luhan akan dilaksanakan sebentar lagi. Banyak tamu undangan yang sudah berdatangan. Tampak dari atas altar Jongin tengah mengawasi semua tamu yang hadir.

"aku menunggumu Oh Sehun. Apa kau sangat membenciku sehingga kau tidak datang?"

Jongin merasakan saku celananya bergetar. Mengambil benda berbentuk persegi panjang putih itu dan menatapnya.

Sehunnie Calling

Dengan segera Jongin mengangkat panggilan itu.

"yeoboseyo Sehun"

"**ne yeoboseyo"**

Entah karna pendengaran Jongin yang kurang baik atau memang suara Sehun yang terdengat serah dan bergetar.

"ada apa Sehun? Dan kenapa kau tidak datang di acara pernikahanku?"

"**kau bodoh atau apa Kim Jongin? Bagaimana mungkin aku sanggup menghadiri pernikahanmu eoh? Kau pikir aku apa? Aku manusia dan aku memiliki perasaan Kim Jongin dan kau tahu apa yang aku rasakan saat ini?",** suara Sehun makin mengecil dan terdengar isakan dari Sehun.

"sehun ada apa dengamu eoh? Kenapa menangis? Maafkan aku ini semua bukan aku yang mau"

"**kalau begitu pergilah dari sana dan kembali padaku. Kembali kerumah Jongin. Aku merindukanmu"**

"maafkan aku Sehun. Meskipun aku tidak mau tapi aku harus karna ini menyangkut perusaahan"

"**kumohon pulanglah Jongin. Sebentar lagi hujan turun dan aku sendiri. Aku takut Jongin"**

Kembali. Jongin kembali mendengar isak tangis dari Sehun. Bukannya Jongin tak khawatir dengan Sehun apa lagi mengingat apa yang dikatakan namja manis itu bahwa sebentar lagi hujan turun. Ia takut Sehun akan sangat ketakutan.

"**jongin kau masih menderngaku?"**

"ne aku masih mendengarmu"

"**pulanglah. Kau masih mencintaiku-kan?"**

Jongin bingung harus menjawab apa. Bukannya ia tidak mencintai Sehun hanya saja ia memang tidak bisa pulang. Bagaimana dengan acara pernikahannya dan kelanjutan perusahaannya?

"bukankah selalu ku katakan jika aku akan selalu mencintaimu bahkan jika tidak ada hari esok Sehun?"

"**kalau begitu pulanglah Jongin.. Kumohon"**

Suara Sehun terdengar sangat menyakitkan bagi Jongin. Bagaimana mungkin ia membiarkan namja yang dicintainya memohon dengan keadaan yang pasti sangat kacau.

"aku akan pulang besok Sehun. Mungkin untuk mengambil beberapa barang. Komohon mengerti keadaanku Sehun"

"**dan kau tidak mengerti keadaanku? Kau egosi Kim Jongin"**

"maafkan aku Sehun. Nanti aku akan menelponmu lagi. Acara akan segera dimulai"

Baru saja Jongin akan memutuskan panggilan katike ia mendengar suara barang pecah dan teriakan histeris Sehun.

"**jika kau tidak kembali sekarang kau akan menyesal Kim Jongin! Dan tidak akan ada hari esok Kim Jongin"**

Tut tut tut

Sambungan berakhir begitu Sehun selesai berteriak.

Deg Deg Deg

Entah mengapa Jongin memiliki firasat yang buruk mengenai Sehun. Ia menatap appa dan eomma-nya yang juga menatapnya. Dan jangan lupakan orang tua Luhan yang duduk setu meja dengan appa dan eommanya. Mereka menatap bingung ekspresi wajah Jongin.

"appa.. eomma.. maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa melanjutkan ini semua", jelas Jongin yang membuat seisi ruangan menjadi hening. Bahkan musik pengiring yang melantun dengan indahnya terhenti.

"aku mencintai Sehun dan aku hanya akan menikah dengannya", lanjut Jongin yang semakin membuat appa Jongin geram. Ia berdiri dan berjalan tergesa menuju altar.

Plak

"kau gila Kim Jongin? Bagaimana mungkin kau mengatakan hal seperti itu? kau tahu bahwa Sehun-mu itu tidak akan berpengaruh terhadap perusahaan dan bisnis kita? dan kau lebih memilihnya? Sadarlah Kim Jongin", teriak appa Jongin membuat semua pasang mata menatap dengan tatapan yang berbeda.

"mungkin Sehun tidak memiliki pengaruh terhadap bisnis appa tapi Sehun memiliki pengaruh besar padaku. Dia adalah hidupku dan aku akan melakukan apapun untuk Sehun"

Setelahnya Jongin meninggalkan appa-nya diatas altar. Kedua kaki jenjangnya melangkan menuju salah satu meja dimana eomma dan orang tua Luhan.

Jongin membungkukan badannya dan kembali berdiri. Mata tajamnya menatap semua yang duduk disana satu-persatu. "maafkan aku ajjushi dan ahjumma. Aku tidak bisa melanjutkan pernikahan ini dan memilih namja yang kucintai. Maafkan aku. Dan eomma maafkan aku mengecewakanmu"

Jongin kembali melangkahkan kedua kakinya meninggalkan meja dan menuju pintu keluar. Samar-samar ia masih bisa mendengar teriakan appanya yang mengamcamnya dengan berbagai ancaman.

"kuharap aku tidak terlambat Sehun"

.

.

"maafkan kelakuan anakku Yoochun-ah, Junsu-ah dan Luhannie. Aku tidak menyangka akan jadi seperti ini", Yunho –appa Jongin- berkali-kali meminta maaf Yoonchun dan Junsu –orangtua Luhan- dan Luhan yang entah sejak kapan duduk bersama appa dan eommanya dimeja yang sama.

"apa kau pikir dengan minta maaf semua masalah akan selesai Kim Yunho. Kau tidak lihat betapa malunya kami seakan-akan anakku Luhan yang ditolak anakmu. Dan mulai sekarang kerja sama perusahaan kita akan aku batalkan. Permisi"

Yoonchun dan istri beserta Luhan meninggalkan Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"sialan anak itu. bagaimana mungkin ia melakukan ini pada orang yang sudah membesarkannya hanya demi orang yang bahkan tak berguna", Yunho melirik Jaejoong –oemma Jongin- yang hanya duduk terdiam. "apa yang kau ajarkan pada anakmu itu hingga membuatnya membangkang seperti ini?"

Jaejoong menatap suaminya, "dia bukan hanya anakku tapi juga anakmu jadi bukan hanya aku yang mengajarkannya".

"tapi tetap saja aku tidak pernah mengajarkan menjadi anak yang pembangkang-"

"dan kau menyalahkanku atas semua ini?", Jaejoong memotong ucapan Yunho.

"tentu saja anakmu itu hanya akan menambah masalah", Yunho meningalkan Jaejoong dimeja tanpa menoleh melihat istrinya. "suruh beberapa orang untuk membawa Sehun. Jangan sampai Jongin menemuinya", suruh Yunho pada salah satu bawahannya.

.

.

Brak

"sehun kau dimana? Aku sudah pulang chagi", Jongin memeriksa semua ruangan tapi tak juga menemukan Sehun. "apa mungkin ia dikamar?"

Cklek

Sepi. Tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa ada Sehun dalam kamar tidur. Jongin yang baru saja akan menutup pintu mengurungkan niatnya begitu mendengar suara air mengalir dari kamar mandi.

"sehun kau ada didalam chagi?", Jongin mengetuk pintu kamar mandi dan mengetuknya.

Tok Tok Tok

"sehun kau didalam?", merasa tidak mendapatkan jawaban akhirnya Jongin memutuskan membuka pintu kamar mandi. Dan hal pertama yang Jongin lihat adalah kamar mandi yang sudah berantakan. Cermin besar diatas westafel sudah hancur berkeping entah karna apa Jongin tidak tahu.

Jongin mengedarkan pandangannya menatap sekaliling kamar mandi dan tatapannya terkunci pada satu objek yang menjadi tujuannya. Sehun

"sehun apa yang terjadi baby?"

Sehun tidak menjawab pertanyaan Jongin. Jongin perlahan mendekat dan seketika tubuhnya kaku.

"**jika kau tidak kembali sekarang kau akan menyesal Kim Jongin! Dan tidak akan ada hari esok Kim Jongin"**

Jongin teringat dengan kata-kata Sehun. Tubuh Jongin lemas seketika begitu melihat keadaan Sehun. Duduk bersandar dala bathup dengan kemeja Jongin dalam air berwarna merah yang Jongin yakini adalah darah Sehun mengingat ada luka sayatan pada pergelangan tangan Sehun.

"hiks~ seharusnya aku datang lebih cepat pasti semua ini tidak akan terjadi. hiks~ maafkan aku Sehun"

Jongin mengambil sebuah pecahan kaca dan mengoreskannya pada aliran nadinya membuat kulit itu sobek dan mengeluarkan cairan merahnya.

"aku mencintaimu Kim Sehun-"

Jongin mendudukkan dirinya dibelakang Sehun dalam bathup dan memeluk tubuh ramping namja tercintanya. Mencium tengkuk Sehun kemudian sedikit menolehkan kepala Sehun membuat Jongin lebih mudah mencium bibirnya.

CHUP

"-bahkan jika tidak ada hari esok Oh Sehun. Aku akan selalu dan selamanya mencintaimu"

Dan tak beberapa lama Jongin menutup matanya. Memeluk dengan erat namja didepannya. "aku berharap kita akan bersama dikehidupan selanjutnya Sehun. Saranghae"

.

.

Yunho masuk dengan menggebrak pintu apartement Jongin begitu mendapat kabar bahwa Jongin berada diapartemtnya.

"KIM JONGIN DIMANA KAU ANAK SIALAN?", murka Yunho.

"yunho bisakah kau tidak berteriak seperti itu", sekarang Jaejoong yang berbicara.

"dimana anak sialan itu? akan kuhajar dia bila kutemukan"

Yunho mencari kesemua penjuru ruangan dan berakhir didepan kamar mandi. "dia ada didalam", gumam Yunho.

Brak brak brak

"kim Jongin keluar kau. Aku tahu kau didalam bersama dengan namja-mu itu. jika kau tidak keluar maka aku yang akan membuatmu keluar"

Yunho yang baru saja akan mendobrak pintu masuk mengurungkan niatnya saat melihat Jaejoong yang membuka pintu dengan biasa.

Begitu pintu terbuka Yunho bergegas masuk dan akan memaki Jongin jika saja ia tidak melihat bagaimana keadaan kamar mandi itu.

"yu-yunho.. itu jo-jongin dan sehun?", tanya Jaejoong dengan suara yang bergetar dan jari telunjuk yang mengarah pada dua tubuh tak bernyawa dalam bathup.

"jongin! Sehun! Bagaimana mungkin? Bagaimana mungkin mereka melakukan ini semua?", Jaejoong tidak mendengarkan perkataan Yunho. Ia bergegas menuju bathup dan menatap dua tubuh dingin itu.

"yunho hiks~ jongin dan sehun hiks~ mereka meninggalkan kita"

Yunho jatuh tersungkur melihat anaknya dan orang yang dicintai anaknya dalam keadaan seperti itu. "maafkan appa Jongin. Appa menyesal hiks~"

Tak lama berlangsung hujan turun dengan sangat deras disertai kilatan cahayan seakan mengejek Yunho yang menatap miris hidupnya.

"aku memang egois. Maafkan appa dan eomma Jongin, Sehun"

Jaejoong masih menangis disamping bathup. "maafkan eomma Jongin yang tidak bisa membantumu dengan Sehun hiks~"

.

.

"aku tidak akan bisa berhenti menciuntaimu. Bahkan jika ini adalah hari terakhir dan tidak ada hari esok aku akan tetap mencintamu"—Sehun

"bukankah selalu ku katakan jika aku akan selalu mencintaimu bahkan jika tidak ada hari esok Sehun?" –Jongin

END


End file.
